powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DYBAD/Character Sheet 3
Name: Alexei Seeker Aliases: Alpha Shifter Main Powers: Elemental Shapeshifting : He can freey emulate a wide variety of forms, materials and properties, partially or entirely, switching them according to his needs and wishes. In combat, it allows him to constantly shapeshift the most suitable weapons, defenses and state/form to optimally match every situation, and convert mass surplus into power boost. Energy Absorption : He can syphon ambient energies in close proximity, allowing him to weaken opponents and incoming attacks while building up his own strength. It is particularly efficient combined to his bodily weaponry, as direct strikes drastically increase the absorbing rate, hacking his opponents to pieces and draining them dry in the same move. Amalgamation : He can merge with external phenomena for various practical purposes (hacking, phasing, healing, infiltration...), to turn the environment against his opponents by using it as a medium for his shapeshifting abilities, or escape notice by literally blending into the scenery, all the more efficient due to his lack of psychic or spiritual presence. Lesser Powers: Psychic Shadow : As an artificial interface designed without a mind of its own, mental investigations only reveal a complete blank. Soul Anchoring : Having technically no soul to manipulate, he is de facto immune to spiritual and soul-related effects and abilities. Psychic Mimicry : Gained from complete merging with a defeated telepath, he has the ability to shapeshift imperceptible psychic tendrils working as communication link and extrasensory perception, and notably allowing the stealthy use of his primary abilities. Special Skills: Battlefield Adaptation : Involvement in countless battles with very diverse opponents and conditions made him highly adept in the many facets of warfare. He learnt to masterfully weaponize his physiology, use every form and mode with high proficiency, discern and exploit weaknesses and opportunities, and adapt his fighting style and strategy to better counter and defeat every opponent. Special Ops Mastery : Extensive training with several organizations alongside numerous field experiences made him a master of surveillance, investigation, social assimilation, stealth tactics, unconventional warfare and many other forms of special operation. Accelerated Development : His shapeshifting capabilities extending to the cerebral level, he can master new skills much faster and more effectively than what would be possible for most individuals. Favorite Modes: Bio-Metal Physiology : Great balance of physical strength, flexibility and resilience. Shadow Mimicry : Ideally mobile and stealthy, best suited against intangible targets. Bullet Projection : Mid to long range firearms, usually with customized ammunitions. Blade Shifting : Short to mid range extensible blades, with various enhancements. Fighting Styles: Supernatural Combat : His superior physiology, great learning abilities and considerable experience allow him to defeat most opponents while remaining in human form, relying on a combination of mixed martial arts and shapeshifted extensions emulating conventional weaponry and devices. This is his primary fighting style, as it doesn't draw attention and leaves no discernible trail to follow. Partial Transformation : When exceptionally powerful or numerous foes prove too much for his fully human form, he answers in kind via brief partial shapeshifting. He may strengthen his form with a variety of enhanced properties, grow a flurry of bladed appendages or shoot multiple projeciles directly from his body, often channeling them through environmental merging to scramble the tracks. Shapeshifting Combat : When opponents are too strong and resourceful for his partial mode, and when backing down is not an option considering the stakes, he will drop the mask completely and unleash his full polymorphic might in the most skillful and effective ways possible, using any mean necessary to win the fight, and leaving behind a shapeshifted corpse of his last known human form. Background: Alexei Seeker is one of Lawrence's many avatars, centered on his original abilities and youthful drive to learn and grow, to live exciting experiences alonside fascinating people, and enjoy every moment. Avatars are the equivalent of player characters, immersive interfaces each with their own purpose and circumstances, all extensions of the same will and expressions of the same entity. Alignment: True Neutral Classes: Shapeshifter, Vampire, Symbiote Motto: "Make the best of everything." Quote: "A cool ride with extraordinary friends on the way to great adventures. What more could one possibly want ? Mmm... a couple lady friends, perhaps ? *chuckle* " Theme Song: Coming soon. Occupations: Explorator, hunter, collector, mercenary Likes: Learning, fighting, evolving, adventuring, socializing Dislikes: Uneventful places, driveless people, party poopers Hobbies: Independent operations, polishing his fighting skills Archetypes: Gentleman Adventurer, Hidden Depths, Walking the Earth Category:Blog posts